Stealing FMA
by Kat Hunter
Summary: This is a series I'm doing with Zoe the Hunter and Lleia Ride. We will try to do atleast 1 every weekend but sense we want to do them as a group that may not always be the case ;  So, hope you enjoy it!
1. Kimblee's gone

**Lleia: Hi peoples! Okay, so Kat, Zoe, and I are writing a fanfic together. Why? BECAUSE WE FELT LIKE IT! What do you have to say Zoe?**

**Zoe: I've been really hyper all day, and gotta pee, but I'm too lazy to move, anything else Kat?**

**Kat: Well, yes! We're all together at my house 'cause we just finished making lip balm! I can't wait to sell! But, we gotta focus on the point. We are going to pick first an enemy from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood that we really hate (AKA Kimbly) and we will write like this on what we would do to them if we kept them captive. First we're starting off with who I hate the most, Kimbly. Lleia is gonna start with what she'd do. Lleia?**

**Lleia: Wait wait wait! I'm not done talking, and you spelled Kimblee wrong! All right:**

**1. We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist anything.**

**2. It will be based mostly off Brotherhood and manga.**

**3. There may be some slight spoilers. Kat hasn't finished watching yet, so nothing past episode… 40! I think that's it, so I guess I'll start!**

**Lleia**

Mwahahahaha! I kidnapped Kimblee! Creepy little freak.

**Zoe**

Kimblee ku gu Ramm! Ra ec y ycc! Ra'c cred! Tysh Kimblee! TYSH KIMBLEE GU RAMM!

**Lleia**

Zoe! Ok, so apparently _we _kidnapped Kimblee. So let's start the torture. Kat, Zoe, you remember my island? You remember the metal bat? You remember the Christmas party with Kafi and Panini? Do you get what I'm saying?

**Zoe**

YES! *grabs baseball bat and beats Kimblee with it as he squirms, tied and gagged* Take that you cred! Ku gu Ramm! Ku gu Ramm! Tysh oui! Tysh! DIE!

**Lleia**

Quit it with the Al Behd speaking, Zoe! Kat's turn…..

**Kat**

Whoa! STOP THE VIOLENCE! So insolent! You need to go straight for the active volcano. Then, before that, use him as a punching bag to get him nice and tender :D. Lol, I love this game. AND I CAN SPELL KIMBLEE DIFFERENTLY IF I WANT TO. IT'S A FREE COUNTRY. K? And anyway. *beats with Armstrong's hand thingies on wrist with spikes*

**Zoe**

Spell it right or don't say it at all! *smacks Kimblee with baseball bat*

**Lleia**

*sigh* This is supposed to be about the _characters_. Anyways *injects Kimblee with Philosophers stone* this will make it more fun *shoots him repeatedly with gun* because now he can't die!

**Zoe**

WTF! Lleia! NOW WE CAN'T KILL HIM! Why'd you do that?

**Kat**

Meh. Immortal means 'not dead yet' I can fix that *shoots with laser gun, then runs over with steam roller* This is even funner 'cause I can't drive yet! XD

**Zoe**

Did you get that from Soul Eater? And, funner's not a word. Uh-Oh. *pokes Kimblee with a stick* VILG! The Philosophers stone killed him, L that's no fun. *sigh* Ok, next character. Can they be cute? Can we let them talk too?

**Lleia**

Cute? What do you mean? like, not torture-able? Ooh! I know just who to get! See you next time!

**Zoe & Kat**

BAIIIII!


	2. NINAAAAAA

**Lleia: We're back! We still don't own FMA, blah blah blah, let's get started!**

**Lleia**

Hiya Nina!

**Kat**

Whoa! Nina? AWWW! HI! Where's Alexander? I WANT ALEXANDER! *pouts in corner until Alexander pops out of nowhere* ALEXANDER! *goes outside to play with Nina and Alexander*

*everyone is now outside*

**Zoe**

*Running around with Nina on her shoulders* Ahaha! This is so much fun! No wonder Ed gave up reading to play with you guys! OMG! IT'S A FRICKIN SLIDE! Let's go! *runs to slide and starts going down repeatedly with Nina*

**Lleia**

Awww. That's so cute! Tha- oof! *smushed by big white fluffy thing*

**Kat**

OMG DO I HAVE A TAIL! *starts chasing butt, Alexander copying her*

**Zoe**

*stops sliding, and takes Nina to a random podium that came out of nowhere.* I have HUGE NEWS! Guess!

**Lleia**

Ooh! I know! You are getting an automail toe!

**Kat**

Ooh….toe… *spaces out*

**Zoe**

No! We already discussed the toe thing! All my toes are in place anyways. It's bigger! *dramatic pause*

I'M ADOPTING NINA!

*does happy dance with Nina*

**Lleia**

*screams* Ontario Management Finance group! *more screaming* happy happy happy.

**Kat**

O_O

**Zoe**

That's Lleia talk for OMFG, but yeah, I AGREE! Wait! Nina, say something!

*Everyone leans in super close*

**Nina**

*giggles* I like you guys better than Edward, he frowns too much!

**Lleia**

Awwww! We should get Ed next!

**Kat**

This was such a short time but yes, we really have nothing else to do.

**Nina, Kat, Lleia, and Zoe**

BAIIIIII!


	3. Edward

**Kat**

**Now Everybody? We have… DAH DA DA DAHHHHHHHHHHH! EDWARD! Ahhhh… ****Edward**** And not this stupid b.s. Cullen crap we mean EDWARD ELRIC! w And we don't own any of the Chars or Crap, blah blah… BEGIN LLEIA! (haha lol, I put Cullen the first time xD)**

**Lleia**

Uh, don't you- never mind… I'm not that much of an Ed fangirl, so you can have him mostly, but first, yo hagane no chibi-san!

**Edward**

WHO YOU CALLIN' A MINI CHIBI FROM JAPAN?

**Zoe**

*stares* HE'S MINE! *Grabs Edward and poofs away*

**Kat**

NOW FAIR! *poofs with Zoe*

*Now in poofed area*

YESHHHHHH! HAHA! *strips Ed to underwear* He has… AUTOMAILL *w* and BLUE UNDERWEAR!

**Zoe**

WTH? *throws clothes back on* Let's keep it PG-13 or T thank you!

**Edward**

Who the hell are you people?

**Zoe**

I'm here to take Winry's place! *glomps Ed*

**Edward**

*face gets red* Wha-What's that suppose to mean? She's a FRIEND

**Kat**

Hey I completely kept it T. Anyway, she _is _completely a friend. So I'm a better Winry. Sorry Ed *helps Ed get up* **FOOL! ***glomps* HAHAHAHA! O I WINN! COME CHILD!

**Zoe**

NO! *steals Ed back and wraps entire body around him* I'm more like Winry Personality wise, and have better aim. I declare, Edward lives with me and Nina! End of the chapter- buh-bye!

**Kat**

WHOA WAIT UNCOOL! DDX JERK! (and I'm surprised you can even fit around Ed with how small you are xD and the fact that you can be Winry when she's so much taller than Ed and you're like half his size xD PWND) **BAI BAI!**


End file.
